DigiDestined School
by Porque ella estaba enamorada
Summary: Seventeen teenagers. Who are they? Where are they going? Why will they go?  What will they do? How will they do it? No more Oc s. R&R
1. Students!

*sigh*

I´m sorry!

I really, really tried hard to stop my impulses of doing this…

But, I couldn´t!

I´m trying to make a Digimon Academy…

I´m such a waste!

But as I said, I really couldn´t control myself.

I´ll avoid any similarities between LilyandMomo´s story!

I feel bad for doing this.

But I need it!

Have I already said i´m sorry?

* * *

><p><span>Entry Form<span>

Name: (first and last)

Nickname: (optional, leave blank if they don't have one)

Age:

Gender: (Male or Female)

**-Appearance(Hair)-**

Hair:

**-Apearance(Eyes)-**

Color:

Body type: (Lanky, buff, lean, fat, etc)

Height: (Give me it in feet and inches)

Skin tone: (pale, fair, dark, tan, etc)

Additional looks: (None, scars, burns, freckles, birthmark)

**-Clothes- **

Top:

Bottom:(pants, skirts, dress, underwear, whatever you want. *Avoid underwear*)

Shoes:

Etc:

Jewelry:(this is something that you OC wears all the time, if they don't then put it in one of the spots above that they would wear it)

**-Personality**-

How do they act towards friends:

How do they act towards strangers:

Overall personality:

Personal History: (put in as much detail as you want)

Family:(Self explanatory)

Favorite Color(s):

Talents:

Interests:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear(s):

Love interest:(I can't say I'll be good at this but I'll give it a try, if you don't know then just let me know if your interested in having you OC ever finding a love interest and we will see how the story goes)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Digivice:

Partner: (You can also make up a digimon, but give a good description of him/her)

Partner Personality:

Partner Digivolution Line:

Bio: (Of both you and your digimon)

* * *

><p>I´ll only accept 15 oc´s at first, maybe more later.<p> 


	2. William Murphy

Well... Here it is :)

First chap.

This is NovelistOfTheSky character introduction.

I will introduce every character individually.

* * *

><p>Will, Billy, better known as William, was walking, as always, down the quiet road towards his house.<p>

He passed a hand through his hair, his soft, thick dark brown hair, almost black, with grey hairs littering it.

His grey eyes passed from side to side of the street, carefully looking if anyone looked at "them".

Yeah, them.

-Will? - A soft voice asked

-What is it? , Metal Koromon- he inquired as a response

-Are you ok? – Metal Koromon asked, concern In his voice.

Will sighed. How could he know how he felt?

Easy one, he is his partner.

-I´m fine- He said with a smile –And you? - He added while grinning.

-I´m really comfy you know- Metal Koromon said while setting himself into Will´s t-shirt.

That dark red t-shirt with the black tribal. And entering in that white hooded jacket with black tribal designs across the chest, with the sleeves rolled up.

-I thought so. You´re so lazy- Will added smirking

-I´m not! We trained really hard- Metal Koromon said, defending himself

-Oh really! You made a _spectacular _job you know- Will said in a sarcastic voice

Metal Koromon just ignored the comment and continued talking.

-I really like your clothes, even the belt-

-Me too, Metal Koromon-

He got those dark blue baggy jeans, with that so hated studded belt. And his recently bought red and white etnies with the black heel.  
>-I could play with it all day long- Metal Koromon said while touching the chain, the silver chain with a small round pendant at the end which is three curved points.<p>

-You´re great Will. Do you know that?-

-Well, Some people have told me that- Will said in a humoristic tone

-Your no Third grader Will, you must act like a 19 year old man- Metal Koromon said annoyed

-Look who says that, a Digimon, a Digital Monster who supposedly, doesn´t exist-

-I hate you- Metal Koromon said joking, but still angry

-I love you too- Will answer happily

Metal Koromon sighed.

He always knew Will was a loner, but now?

Now he was always depressed.

Well, since Clara, everything went upside down.

He, still, exercises himself, that athletic body of him, but his pale skin remains the same.

He, still, has that social personality, but when alone, he is really depressed.

That 5"11 height, happy boy, is gone, and he misses him.

He looked at Will´s face.

That strange scar, from the top of his left ear to the bottom of his left eye brow is still there.

He, still, has friends, but nothing as before.

He, still, likes writing and history.

He, still, practices sports, but nothing out of the ordinary.

He, still, likes Red and Royal blue color.

He, still, loves calm days, the rain, sports, romance, his friends, music and relaxing on a beach.

He, still, hates three hour lessons, racists, traitors, users and deep water.

He, still, isn´t afraid of fights and is still determined.

He, still, is interested by the few Digimon in the world.

He, still, is obsessed with Sora, that Digi girl she used to watch in that Tv program.

He now knows, she was real, she _is _real, and obviously, Digimon too.

But he, he still doubts about himself

He, still, has that Low self esteem.

He has changed, not everyone has noticed it, but he has.

A shinning light appeared in front of them.

They both looked shocked, but were ready to fight.

Metal Koromon jumped from Will´s arms, and waited for his orders.

Will took his Digivice out of his pocket, and stared at it.

-Damn…- Will said bewildered

Blank, Zero, Nothing.

There was nothing in its screen.  
>He examined it, the same size as a touch screen phone, a medium size screen, particularly and mostly; black, with a red grip and buttons, finally, the three buttons and D-pad under the screen.<br>He had sawn those things before.

-Data stream…- Will whispered scared

-What? - Metal Koromon asked confused

Before he could react, Metal Koromon was picked up from the ground.

-Why are we running? The enemy is right there! - Metal Koromon yelled hysterically

-It´s no enemy! It´s a data stream! - Will shouted while running faster

-Data stream? - Metal Koromon asked even more dumbfounded

-Remember Season 3?- Will asked softly

-Yeah- Metal Koromon answered

-Well, if it catches us, it will take us to the dig…-

Before Will could answer, they were sucked into the stream.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Redfox, NovelistOfTheSky, Kairi Avalon and Super garurumon for the first characters!<p>

Still waiting for 11 students!

If it´s possible, between 15 and 10 years old!

Thank you!

R&R


	3. Zoey Misaki

Wohoo!

Two chaps a day!

Looking forward more :)

This is Kairi Avalon character.

I really, really enjoyed making this chapter.

Yeah, i know i only have 2 chapters now, but I really like this character.

I love the other ones, but this is so, i don´t now, it seems familiar to me.

I love it!

Hope you like it Kairi!

* * *

><p>Zoey Misaki, a 13 year old girl wandered through her backyard.<p>

Her long straight black hair, with red streaks, was tied in a ponytail.

She was laying silently in the grass.

Her skinny body was tired.

She had just returned from her martial arts class.

Her sapphire eyes wandered through every inch of the yard.

Her gaze stopped to look at a little blue hairball.

The hairball smiled at her.

-Zoey- he whispered

Zoey patted her legs, inviting him to come.

He quickly went towards her.

-You´re pale…- he whispered worried

-This is my skin tone, Wanyamon, don´t worry- Zoey said calmly

Wanyamon nodded.

A wild breeze suddenly arrived.

Wanyamon shivered.

Zoey smiled, and unzipped her jacket, putting Wanyamon in.

Wanyamon growled happily.

She caressed Wanyamon fur.

Wanyamon growled again.

-I love those gloves…- Wanyamon said in delight

Zoey smiled, she looked at herself.

She was wearing a black short sleeves shirt and a red short sleeves jacket, with some dark blue jeans and a belt hidden under her shirt. In her hands, those leather brown gloves and her favorite baseball cap, autographed by Barry Bonds, was next to her. Her black card holder, and those black and white sneakers she loved. Finally, she reached the most important part.

She touched her chest, feeling the chain.

She cupped it in her hands, the silver pendant her mom gave her when she was six.

A tear fell down her cheeks.

She didn´t notice it.

She is a tomboy, a cheerful, mischievous, adventurous, courageous, kind, independent, & outgoing tomboy.

She is energetic, cheerful & bit short tempered but with a sensitive side & a sweet side.

She is caring towards her family and friends.

She is also stubborn and a good friend.

She has a strong will and determination.

She is a bit sarcastic but with a sense of humor.

She is a funny, but serious when needed.

She is strong willed, with a sense of justice.

She is decided to never back down from a fight and always keep going.

She is a girly things No.1 hater.

She is a shell, she bottles all her feelings.

She keeps her feeling to herself and never cries in front of others.

She is very athletic and an artist.

She is really fond to sweets, sports, singing, music, cooking, martial arts, reading books, comic books, manga, eating, video games, legends, nature, ruins and history; she plays the guitar, piano, harmonica, saxophone.

She is a great martial artist, gymnastic, surfer, skater, great in every sport.

She is tough, but always there when her friends or family needs her.

She is a food lover, especially to noodles.

She is a hater of bullies, snakes, clowns, traitors, evil people and evil Digimon.

She is a lover of blue, red, black and silver.

She is half Japanese from her dad side and half American from her mom side.

She is one with her dad Takuya, her Digimon, even her Golden Retriever Akira!

She is a possessor of a Digivice!

Cause she is everything, she everything anyone would desire or want, but it´s just not enough.

The Reason? Simple, Destiny…

It was destined for her to leave them.

It was destined for her to die.

It was destined for her to be weak.

It was destined for her to be sad.

It was destined for her, for her to be alone.

It just was.

She felt a lick in her hand.

She looked down.

A worried Wanyamon was looking at her, with love.

She touched her cheek, it was completely wet.

She cried?

For the first time, she cried…

She sobbed, sadly.

She cried, painfully.

She yelled, loudly.

Wanyamon just looked at her with pleading eyes, wishing she would calm down.

Finally, it ceased.

She felt, happy?

She felt, complete.

She felt, relieved…

A wide grin plastered on her face.

She laughed, she didn´t know why.

Wanyamon watched happily.

All does bottled feeling, finally getting out.

Their calmness was suddenly interrupted.

A data stream appeared in front of them.

Zoey frowned, and took her dark blue D-Power out of her pocket.

Wanyamon jumped in front of her, in a defense position.

-Nothing? - She asked confused

How could it be possible?

-Crap- she said after a few seconds, when the data stream started approaching them.

-Watch your mouth Zoey- Wanyamon said joke fully.

-This is bad, This is bad, This is bad!- She yelled while picking Wanyamon up.

-What? - Wanyamon asked dumbfounded

-It will transport to the digi…-

Before Zoey could explain, they were both sucked into the stream.

* * *

><p>Aww... i love Wanyamon it´s soooo cute!<p>

Well, enough of that.

Next is, Super garurumon´s character.

Really complex if you ask me.

Please submit more OC´s!

R&R


	4. Cody Sparks

Yay!

Three chaps!

I´m tired...

Believe it, it´s really tidy.

Well, this is Super Garurumon´s character.

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Cody Sparks, the always known as the "temerity", or "scum", not that he cares.<p>

His dark brown hair, at first really shaggy, goes from his shoulders and a buzzed bang covering his hazelnut eyes.

He considered himself cool, and so did his friends.

His legs, a little bit, hairy…

His face has stubble that comes in patches on his face, and some pimples.

His lean body with slightly muscular in the arms.

His height? 5 ft 9

He likes himself, he really does.

-Hey you- a rough boy said

Cody turned around.

A big bat, with a skull in its head was looking at him happily.

-What are you thinking of? - It asked curiously

-Really nothing DemiDevimon- Cody answered immediately

-I can read you like a map Cody, remember that- DemiDevimon warned him

He grinned, that´s why we loved DemiDevimon.

He is so much like him.

They both joke using crude humor.

They both brag about everything.

They both are rude with strangers.

They both are aggressive and snappy.

They both like fighting.

They both like sleeping.

They both hate boredom.

They both are strong.

They both are the same…

-What is it? Please tell me, i´m worried- DemiDevimon snapped him out of it

-I´m okay- Cody answered softly

DemiDevimon nodded and let it go.

He was wrong.

DemiDevimon may be similar to him, but not the same.

DemiDevimon _wasn´t_ corrupt, he transformed him…

DemiDevimon doesn´t hate ridiculous, power trip authority, ridiculous rules, sappy, wimps , punks, homework or rich people.

DemiDevimon isn´t scared of anything he is to.

DemiDevimon doesn´t like grossing girls out, nor partying, or racing cars, neither smoking!

DemiDevimon isn´t 17 years old.

DemiDevimon doesn´t wear a grey old wrinkled shirt with a snarling wolf head on it.

DemiDevimon doesn´t wear saggy jeans with dirty white sneakers.

DemiDevimon doesn't convince his brother to buy him drinks…

DemiDevimon doesn´t even have a brother!

DemiDevimon doesn´t like Marksmanship.

DemiDevimon wasn´t abandoned…

DemiDevimon Isn´t a human even!

DemiDevimon was, a saint, a saint before he transformed him…

-You´re not okay- DemiDevimon said while patting Cody´s shoulder

He snapped again.

What would everyone think if he knew what he thought?

He shook his head, and turned to see him.

-I´m okay, really, let´s go- he said while turning his back to him

DemiDevimon sighed, and just followed him.

Suddenly, a data stream appeared out of nowhere.

Cody quickly took his Digivice out.

-Nothing…- Cody said while frowning

-We should go…- DemiDevimon said scared

Cody had an idea.

-It may take us to the Digital World! - Cody said excited

DemiDevimon looked at him with horror.

-I don´t think it´s a good idea to go to the digi…-

Before DemiDevimon could finish, Cody took him by the wing and entered to the data stream.

* * *

><p>I like this chapter to!<p>

Thanks to LilyandMomo for submiting their Oc...

Next chap, RedFox´s character!

R&R


	5. Cori Crimson

*sigh*

I´m really tired!

But I love writing! =3

4 chaps!

Can you believe that!

I can´t!

Well, this is RedFox´s Character.

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Cori Crimson, does it sound to, Crimson red?<p>

Yeah, she thought of it too.

Red, red, why red?

The wind moved her black hair back and forth, even if it was tied into a  
>ponytail.<p>

It grew until her shoulder, with a slight bluish tint.

Her sea green looked every inch of the perimeter.

She loves the sound of the wind, swirling against her.

She loves the view from the top of that reckless hill.

She loves the quietness of the place.

She loves resting her head and watching the clouds.

She loves Red, black and white.

She loves playing the piano.

She loves reading.

She loves star gazing.

She loves food, books and cheese

She loves martial arts, especially karate.

She just does.

She heard a sigh behind her.

-Are we going now? - The voice asked in a sleepy tone

Cori smiled.

-Almost, Poromon-

Cori looked at the small bird Digimon with a huge grin.

Cori approached it, and putted her in her lap.

-Just relax Poromon- Cori said in a husky voice

-How can I relax with all the air and quietness and the feelings of you being sad? - Poromon asked, sincerely, while flapping her wings in concern.

Cori smiled again, how she loved Poromon´s honesty.

She took her Sky blue short sleeved crop hoodie off and surrounded Poromon´s body, keeping only a white tank top with a small black cat in the corner. She had some knee high black jeans, her favorite, black converse, her silver bracelet with a star charm , her black fingerless gloves, and a wine red pendant.

Poromon was about to protest when Cori interrupted her.

-You know you want it- Cori said in a humorous tone

-Thanks…- Poromon answered defeated

She looked to the horizon and smiled.

She felt something caressing her arm.

Poromon´s wing was touching her scar, her scar in her upper right arm.

She smiled and let her do it.

-Does it hurt? - Poromon asked worried

-No it doesn´t- Cori answered while grinning

There was a brief silence.

-Why am I not a human?-Poromon asked curiously

Cori looked at her without knowing what to say.

-I don´t know Poromon- Cori answered thoughtfully

Poromon looked sad, but Cori interrupted her thoughts.

-It´s like, asking the wind why it never stops…- Cori said while looking at Poromon

-It´s like asking the river to stop flowing for a while- Cori added more confident now

- It´s like asking sun why it is so bright. It´s like asking god, or whoever created us, why it did it. That´s the answer Poromon- Cori said, sadness in her voice

Poromon didn´t answer.

-It´s like, it´s like asking destiny why it all happens so sudden…

It´s like asking your mother why she asked for divorce.

It´s like asking your father what he thinks of his kids.

It´s like asking your mother what he has that dad doesn´t.

It´s like asking your dad why he never did a thing, a damn thing about them, Poromon.

It´s like asking yourself, myself, why red? Why! - Cori tried to continue, but she began crying

Poromon looked at her, guilty in her eyes.

-I´m sorry- Poromon stuttered

Cori just realized what she had said.

She just discovered what she really feels.

She stopped crying, and hugged Poromon.

-I love you Poromon…- Cori said happily

A data stream appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them too quickly for them to react, drifting them to the Digital World

* * *

><p>OMG OMG OMG!<p>

guess who is coming!

Jayce Signmorou!

Can you believe it?

I can´t think right now!

Next Chap, LilyandMomo´s character!

I´m sorry if i changed Cori´s personality...

Jayce Signmorou is coming!

*faints*

R&R


	6. Jakie Fuji

Finally Home!

I have been busy with school and facebook…

But fanfiction is greater than facebook…

Well, enough of my life.

This is LilyandMomo´s Character.

Thanks to all the reviewers.

I love you!

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Jakie, Jakie, Jakie, better known as Jake.<p>

The extreme tomboy, the crazy friend, and the mean stranger, she is all of them.

Her black hair pulled in two spiky pigtails with red streaks, accompanying her bloody red eyes with her tiny freckles; with that intimidating scar that crossed across her right eyebrow to the bottom of her cheek.

The movie ended, and the credits started to appear.

She stood up with ease, because of that muscular body of hers, which still has that femine shape.

She stretched out her body and yawned.

The few people that were in the room got out, looking really frightened.

-Wimps…-Jakie said in a husky voice

-They´re no wimps Jakie. They might not like horror movies like you do- a low voice said besides her

Jakie laughed.

-Oh really? Well, I'll leave it up to you Deximon. I mean, the opinion- Jakie said confidently

Deximon stared at her blankly and just ignored her comment.

Her black cube-shaped body with green star markings and black ears; with those also red eyes and her four legs, made her perfect to hide in any place, even the cinema.

-I don´t like your outfit- Deximon said changing the subject

-You don´t have to, Deximon- Jakie said in a humorous tone

Deximon looked at Jakie angry, examining her green t-shirt with dynamite on it. Those green cargo pants with chains on the sides whit those black and gray Vans. The things she hated the most were her anklet with a skull on it and a black baseball cap that covers her pigtails to make her look, as she likes, as a boy.

-Just kidding Deximon. You know I love you- Jakie said with her brightest smile

Deximon mumbled something under her breath, Jakie, unable to hear, just laughed.

-Well, this was the easy part. Now, comes the real task- Jakie said while picking Deximon

-You mean, escaping from the cinema right? - Deximon asked almost sure about the answer

-Oh yeah- Jakie said while grinning evilly

Deximon just smiled, or tried to.

Deximon knows everything about Jakie.

She is 14 years old.

She is about 5ft. 6 and her skin tone is fairly pale.

She is good at singing, baking and even fighting, both physically and with her.

She is a sports, adventure, and obviously, horror films fan.

She is a black, green, and red color lover.

She is a hater of wimps, snobby people, rich people and mostly, crying.

She is afraid of thunderstorms and being on stage.

She is afraid of seeing people in trouble.

She is caring and crazy with her friends.

She is mean and cold with strangers.

She is aggressive from time to time.

She is, or was feared, by almost everyone.

She is searching for a boyfriend but is careful with her heart.

She is happy, happy of being away from her parents.

She is, she is alone…

Her thoughts were interrupted, with that delicious and familiar scent.

Deximon smiled.

That beat, the beat of the popcorn machine with that bursting sound.

That twang, the twang of the cash register, after each sale.

That noise, the noise of the people talking all at once.

She grew familiar to that.

She looked forward to it.

She_ loved _going there.

Jakie looked from side to side, searching for any guard they found.

Nothing, they were safe…

-There she is! - A male voice said behind them

-Holy sh...- Before Deximon said something, her mouth was covered by Jakie's hand.

(I know I shouldn't put those expressions)

Jakie began running through the hallways, avoiding every person in their way.

Within seconds, a ruckus was created in the cinema.

Guards popped out of the strangest places, getting in the run.

Jakie smiled, she liked this.

They were almost out when an officer appeared in the front door.

Jakie could feel how her heart beating stopped.

-This is the end- Deximon said while covering her eyes with her ears.

-No it isn´t- Jakie said firmly

Jakie didn´t stop running, and hurled her body towards the man.

He looked shocked, but regained his position.

Just when they were about to crash, Jakie slipped herself between the officers' legs and got out of the cinema.

The man couldn´t move and blocked the way of all the employees.

Jakie smiled, but ran away from the scene.

-We, did it…- Deximon said when they were away from the cinema

-Yeah we did. Are you ok? - Jakie said exhausted

Before Deximon could answer, a data stream appeared in front of them.

Jakie couldn´t move, and before she could react, they were transported to the Digital World.

* * *

><p>Yay!<p>

Hope you liked it!

Next Chap, Jayce Sigmorou character!

I´m not her fan!

*Hiding a poster of him*

He´s a good writer, that´s all…

Thanks to tealcloud for submitting another student.

Remember, we need 8 more students!

Between 15 and 10 please.

R&R


	7. Jayce Signmorou

Finally this Character!

Jayce Signmorou is finally here!

*giggles*

I´m not excited…

*holding Jayce Signmorou´s poster*

He looks awesome!

Hahaha just kidding…

I´m no stalker…

* Jayce Signmorou´s Profile. Friend Request sent*

On with the story

Have I already mention it´s Jayce Signmorou´s character?

Hope you like it!

*Friend Request accepted*

OMG!

*faints*

* * *

><p>Jayce Signmorou, yes, the fan fiction writer, was sitting in a park bench relaxing.<p>

The park was deserted, he sighed in delight.

The quietness of the place got him into a day dream.

-What will I do, what will I do? - Jayce asked while scratching his head, making curls with blue hair

-About what Jayce? - A voice beside him asked

-I don´t know what to write in the next chapter Bukamon- Jayce said while patting Bukamon´s head

The funny looking digimon, with that aquatic dinosaur form smiled. His paws flying in the air.

-Why don´t you write about us in your story Jayce? - Bukamon asked confused

Jayce thought he could hear a _click_ in his head.

He stood up quickly.

-That´s right Bukamon! We could write about us! - Jayce answered happily

Bukamon smiled in response.

-But, if we did, they would suspect- Bukamon added in a hilarious tone

Jayce sweat dropped, Bukamon was right.

He sighed in defeat and sat again.

His average 5ft. 2 body slipped from the bench, finally reaching the floor.

He carefully took his Blue goggles off and rested his blue eyes for a while.

His day dream took him again, making him to vaguely remembering he was in the park.

His mostly Pale skin, with slight tan in summer, was receiving the direct sun rays it needed.

His blue T-Shirt with his dark and his black running sneakers dressed him daily.

His favorite color, blue, always accompanied him.

His known talents speed and dancing, always present.

His greatest interests arts and writing, represented in his stories.

His always important activities, like practicing sports, doing fun activities, writing and daydreaming,

His dislikes, evil people and stereotypes.

His fears, spiders…

His Love interest, untraditional girls…

His really, well known leadership.

His feelings that make him lose control.

His really simple life.

How he wished to go to the Digital World.

How he wished to disappear and explore and _unknown_ world!

How he wished, how he wished to go away!

In a second a data stream appeared in front of them

They just nodded and jumped into the stream.

* * *

><p>I know it´s short, i´m sorry...<p>

Hope you like it Jayce Signmorou, I mean, fellow readers...

Thanks for you all who review!

Special thanks to Super Garurumon.

I love your reviews!

Next chap, tealcloud´s character!

Thanks to Takato3z4 for submitting another student.

Last thing, please send males now!

I need it to be balanced.

Only 2 more girls avoid tomboys please!

Too many tomboys.

(I´m not against them, it´s just too much!)

5 more boys!

I need a 10 year old girl or boy for the story.

The rest of them, between 10 and 15 years old.

Please follow the indications!

Thank you!

R&R


	8. Layla King

Hey there!

Finally here.

Well, this is tealcloud´s character!

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Layla King, better known as Lala, just by her close friends, was staring at the Tv blankly.<p>

She stood up and pushed the power button of her Xbox 360.

She inhaled deeply and prepared to play.

"_ii me7al1kz has signed in"_

Within seconds, she had received tons of messages.

She sighed, and read the first one she saw.

"_Hey ii me7al1kz! 2vs.2"_

She checked the user name.

- _g0nz02k6_- she whispered harshly

He was the one who killed her in the last Multiplayer game.

She gritted her teeth angrily, and typed the message.

"_Yeah, give me a sec to find a pal"_

She searched between her friends quickly.

The beep appeared again, she opened the message.

"_You´ll lose anyways"_

She could feel how the controller cracked because of her grip.

Her eyes were like daggers, sharp daggers that wanted to kill that, that…

-Bastard…- she said unashamed of her words

-What? - A voice stuttered behind her

She turned immediately to face the possessor of the voice.

-I´m sorry Sunmon, I shouldn´t curse- Layla said while lowering her head

The little fiery sun-body digimon answered with a bright smile.

-It just surprised me Layla-

Layla smiled too, and turned to see her game.

She arranged her platinum blond hair and put her headset on.

She checked her friends and randomly selected one.

-Great- she said happily

"_Hey H4z3l! Need you in a 2vs.2 against __g0nz02k6"_

After a few seconds of waiting, she got a response.

"_Anything for you beautiful"_

She rolled her eyes, and sent the invitations.

She arranged her outfit before playing.

Her light gray hoodie that is zipped halfway with her light pink sleeveless dress with the skirt of the dress reaching to her thighs, having black short shorts underneath just in case. The sleeves of her sweater rolled up to her elbows and a pair of worn out white sneakers with a pair of white and black stripped knee high socks. And her favorite accessory, her white leather cuffs on each arm. All of it, covering her lanky 5'5" pale body and the on her left shoulder blade.

She knew this wasn´t a good outfit to play videogames, but she didn´t care.

The game began and she stretched herself while turning her headset on.

"_You´re dead locust __g0nz02k"_

"_We´ll see that __ii me7al1kz"_

The match began, and during 10 minutes no one said something else than "Watchout" or "Kill it".

After getting an outstanding tie 4 to 4, Layla broke the silence.

"_Surrender __g0nz02k6"_

"_I don't think so __ii me7al1kz"_

The Other players said no word, it seemed like it was a match between ii me7al1kz and g0nz02k6, well, it was _their_ match.

"_Let´s continue" Layla said eagerly_

"_Bring it on" the other voice said_

After a crazy shooting, the only players standing were ii me7al1kz and g0nz02k6.

They could still talk.

"_You play well __ii me7al1kz"_

_ii me7al1k__z approaching him from behind._

"_I won´t say that __g0nz02k"_

_g0nz02k6__ walked with caution through the piles of garbage. _

"_Hahahaha rude boy huh"_

_ii me7al1k__z __hided between the piles._

"_Don´t change my gender g0nz02k6"_

_With a gentle movement, __ii me7al1kz took out the sniper, and made a perfect headshot from behind._

Layla´s soft baby blue eyes looked at the screen with excitement.

"_Told ya"__g0nz02k6´s partner said happily_

"_Crap" g0nz02k6 said upset_

"_See you later alligator" __ii me7al1kz said while signing out_

She turned the console off and shouted in excitement, then, she hugged Sunmon.

Sunmon just smiled, he knew she liked videogames.

-Let´s go out Sunmon- Layla said while heading towards the door

Sunmon nodded and they got out.

She liked reading, sleeping, playing video games, climbing trees, listening to music, being in high places and cold weather.

She hates getting lost, people who mess with her friends, hot weather and bullies

She´s scared of fire, but only when she's surrounded by it.

She gets in trouble easily.

She entered public school when she was 7, meanwhile she studied at home.

She lives with Sora and Sai Okita, her new parents.

He can´t really describe her.

He just knows how she is.

The sun rays were really bright; they had to cover their eyes to see.

They both looked at the horizon.

-Hey Sunmon- Layla said still focusing

-Yeah? - Sunmon asked watching the sunset

-What is it?- Layla asked and pointed to the data stream approaching

Sunmon shrugged.

-I don´t know…- Sunmon answered bored

In a sudden move, the data stream surrounded them and took them to the Digital World.

* * *

><p>I´m tired...<p>

Well, i liked this chapter, hope you did as well.

No more oc girls, readers!

Needing 3 more males.

Just between 12 and 15 years.

I´ll deny any other age or gender i receive.

Next chap, Takato3z4´s character!

Thanks to EchoingSongs, Diao Lover, KA and my sister, for submitting their characters!

R&R


	9. Dawn West

Hey guys!

This is Takato3z4´s character!

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Stella, Luna, better known by her real name, Dawn West, was sitting in the soccer field.<p>

The smell of fresh grass filled her lungs.

The training had finished a long time ago, but she, as the captain, committed extra-time to it.

It was her normal routine.

She had already finished and changed, but she thought the field was a good place to draw.

With her red and yellow T-Shirt with those short blue cargo pants and her black and white running shoes. Also, with her black jacket tied around her waist, her white colored beats solo head phones around her neck, and obviously, her light red goggles on the top of her head, covering her brown hair that goes slightly below her shoulders with blonde highlights.

Her dark green eyes wandered through the field.

Finally, she spotted the soccer ball.

She put her sketch book by her side and stood up.

She smiled and took a deep breath.

-What is it Dawn? - A voice below her asked

-What about a race Tokomon? - Dawn asked while grinning

Tokomon rolled his eyes and nodded.

-Finish line? - Tokomon asked doubtfully

-The ball- Dawn answered while relaxing her body

-Ready? - Tokomon asked assuming his position

-Go! – Dawn shouted and started to run

Dawn was obviously faster than Tokomon, but he still tried to win.

Her 12-year old, skinny body was really fast.

Even though the hours she trained in the sun, her skin wasn´t really tanned.

Tokomon began breathing heavily, but Dawn, was perfectly fine.

They had to run the full court.

Dawn smiled happily as she felt the wind brushing every inch of her body.

Tokomon smiled at the sight of Dawn smiling, and tried to keep on her.

Dawn swirled and laughed while running, but it didn´t tired her a bit.

Tokomon remember as a matter of a fact, that she is extremely good soccer player, playing electric guitar and drawing.

The favorite thing he likes to watch is her drawing.

She was even teaching him to draw.

She was interested in her studies, but mainly, on videogames.

She also likes reading, skateboarding, her Korean classes, and her tae Kwon Do lessons.

She dislikes anything girly.

She is scared of being in the dark or being alone.

And she hates anything that is horror related.

Tokomon tried to concentrate, but he couldn´t take it.

He tried to breath, but he couldn´t.

He closed his eyes, hoping it would help.

It did.

When he opened his eyes, they were meters away of the finish line.

He just had to keep at it for a few seconds.

He heard a sigh by his side.

He took a deep breath and asked.

-What, is, it..?- He asked tired

-I, thought, you, would, win…- Dawn said mimicking Tokomon´s voice

Tokomon just glared at her and began rolling in the grass.

Dawn sat by his side while watching the horizon.

-Tokomon? – Dawn asked worried

-Yeah? – Tokomon said in response

-Is that, bad? - Dawn asked more worried this time

Tokomon could feel how his heart beat stopped.

-Run! - Tokomon said while poking Dawn´s back

-Why? – Dawn asked confused

-RUN, RUN, RUN!- Tokomon repeated angrily

Dawn stood up and began running.

She turned back and saw Tokomon was facing the light.

"Maybe it just came for me" he thought as he gazed at the data stream.

-Tokomon! MOVE IT! – Dawn shouted harshly

-No! I´ll stop it- He answer abruptly

She could feel tears running down her cheeks, she would be _alone…_

Dawn returned as fast as she could, but it was too late.

The data stream has already surrounded Tokomon, who only looked at her with pleading eyes.

-Go…- He whispered softly

She tried to run, but she couldn´t.

Instead, she began running towards the data stream.

-Tokomon!- she shouted at the top of her lungs, as the data stream engulfed her.

* * *

><p>Next chap, Diao Lover´s character!<p>

Waiting the 3 Oc´s, remember to follow the instuctions! ¬¬

R&R


	10. Jill Valentine

Hey!

I´m really sorry for not updating.

I have a lot of things in mind…

Anyways, here is Diao Lover´s character.

Hope you forgive me, and like it.

* * *

><p>Jill Valentine´s life was really an ordinary life.<p>

Well, not really.

At the short age of 17, some strange and tough things had happened to her.

"How do I describe her?" Gatomon thought to herself

"Well…

She´s got short light brown hair that reaches up to shoulders, with some dark green eyes that match her perfectly.

She´s 5"6, and her skin tone is pale.

She is really skinny.

She wears that horrible light blue boob tube she knows I loathe, some acceptable black jeans and those purple and white sneakers.

I really don´t like her outfit.

Anyways!

I´m her Digimon, Gatomon as you have noticed.

And i´m here, alone in the park we always meet at after school, waiting for her.

What else can I say?

We met in a pet shop, without her noticing I wasn´t a normal cat.

The owner almost begged her to take me with her.

I really wasn´t good with him…

But I won´t tell the details…

So, she likes purple and blue.

She is really good at sports.

She really likes medicine.

She says, she isn´t afraid, but i know she is scared of dogs.

And, as a weird fact, she is a great lockpicker, AND she told me she has wielded a gun.

Yeah, my partner a criminal...

Kidding, i hope...

Believe it or not, this kind, caring, funny and trustworthy girl has a tragic past.

She only knows her father, Dick Valentine.

To leave the story short, she has been in a lot of problems through her life.

She was a victim of a murder incident but managed to survive, she´s the only witness.

She has never told me the details.

And to add more drama, she was tricked into a murder trap but managed to survive, again.

It´s not that I wish she was dead.

I mean, she is my partner, and not only that, my friend…"

Gatomon whines before purring and trying to sleep in the comfortable park bench.

-Gatomon…- she hears faintly from the distance

She immediately opens her eyes, just to see her partner approaching.

She smiles and goes to sleep again.

-Gatomon! - This time, the voice sound desperate

-5 more minutes…- Gatomon whispers while stretching her body

-Gatomon! - The voice begins to fade and abruptly stops

Gatomon is _now _worried.

She jumps from the bench only to see a data stream approaching her.

Before she can understand what has just happened, she is surrounded by the data stream.

* * *

><p>Next chap, EchoingSongs character!<p>

Still waiting 3 characters!

R&R


	11. Author Note

This is so wrong.

Author notes are mistakes in this world.

But i have no options.

I´m so, so, so, so, so sorry guys!

I couldn´t update because I was on vacations, yay!

Well, I´m on vacations and I'm really enjoying them.

I´ll try to update one of these days.

Don´t hate me!


	12. Arya Trafton

Hi!

I´m finally updating.

Vacations are amazing you know?

I enjoyed almost every second, (almost).

Well, to the point.

I changed some things, like Xiaomon´s gender.

I hope you like it.

This is EchoingSongs character.

* * *

><p>Arya Trafton, or Addie, that "crazy" 10-year old girl was walking down the street.<br>With her blondish brown hair with pink streaks tied in pigtails, not to forget her massive pink bows, moving from side to side due her "slight" movements.

She enjoyed jumping while walking, thing that her companion didn´t.

-Please, Arya, stop it- Xiaomon said

Her hazel colored eyes wandered at him.

-What is it? - Arya asked cheerily

-I can´t believe it…- Xiaomon said while growling

-You´re a really strange puppy, you know?-

-That´s the problem, I´m not a puppy! - Xiaomon said bewildered

-Oh come on! Will you begin again with that Brandon?-

Her swarm of freckles above her nose noticed more due to her anger.

-I´m not Brandon! I am Xiamon, Xi-a-o-mon, Okay?-

-Whatever Brandon-

Brandon couldn´t believe his luck, he ended with a partner who thought he was a dog.

He examined his companion.

She was chubby, 4 feet 8 inches tall and with tanned skin.  
>Her usual pink top bejeweled with assorted plastic jewels that combined with her jean skirt.<p>

Those strange looking sandals covered in duct tape he never dared to ask why.  
>-How much time do we have?- Xiaomon asked<p>

Arya took out her pink digivice.

-This clock is also rare, it doesn´t give the time! Anyway, not much; we got to see my family soon, not to say they probably will be waiting for us-

Xiaomon nodded, and spent the rest of the time thinking how she had the freedom to go and return from school freely.

"Maybe because she has four younger siblings" Xiaomon thought

Being the third one wasn´t easy.

With a sassy older sister, and two older brothers, not forgetting other three younger brothers and one younger sister, she didn´t have an easy life.

"Even though, she has a happy life" Xiaomon thought while smiling.-You´re like Winn-Dixie- Arya said while humming a song.

-Whom?-  
>-Yes, Winn-Dixie, and I´m India Opal Buloni, it´s my favorite movie silly-<p>

-I get the name, but not the meaning-

- She meets the dog in the supermarket and claims it´s hers to save it from going to the pound and names it Winn-Dixie. In short words, she meets the dog and he transforms her life, he is her joy and happiness, like you´re mine- Arya said

Xiaomon almost cried in that moment.

He was about to say something before she interrupted him.

-But even though, you are really strange Brandon, you don´t even have "that"-

Xiaomon didn´t bothered in correcting her.

-"That"?-

Yeah, the thing boys have. My teacher gave us that strange lesson of the human body-

Xiaomon couldn´t help but blush.

-I almost forgot! The most important thing is that he smiles. And we all know, dogs don´t smile-

He loved his partner.

-We´re almost there- Arya said while leaving Xiaomon on the ground

-Hey!- Xiaomon protested

-What about a race Brandon?-

Again, Arya interrupted him by running away before he could blink.

Xiaomon began running after her, but just when he began running he saw Arya being surrounded by a data stream; and in seconds, he was too.

* * *

><p>That´s it!<p>

Hope you liked it.

Next chapter, ArrowTLC7 character.


End file.
